Mercedes Lambre
Mercedes Rodríguez Lambre (born October 5, 1992) is an Argentine actress, dancer, singer and model. She plays Ludmila Ferro, the main antagonist from the Disney Channel Original Series, Violetta. Life and Career Mercedes Lambre was born on October 5, 1992 in La Plata, Province of Buenos Aires, Argentina, where she trained in acting, singing and dancing. She studied theater with Lito Cruz, Gaston Marioni, Augusto Britez, and Alejandro Orduna and is currently studying with Monica Bruni. She also studied voice for four years with Professor Gabriel Giangrante CEFOA Academy in La Plata. Regarding her training in dance, she majored in jazz dance, street dance and Spanish dances. She studied jazz dance with Juan Mallach for three years and with Gustavo Carrizo; street dance with Daniela Perez for two years in CICLUS and Spanish dances with Analia Flebes Sanchez for three years. She began her career as a model for the TV channel Utilísima. Violetta is her first appearance in a television programme,About Mercedes in which she plays Ludmila Ferro. Filmography Awards and Nominations Trivia *Her best friend on set is Martina Stoessel. *Her zodiacal sign is Libra. *She's a very kind person; the complete opposite to her character, Ludmila. *She has three tattoos: one on her right ankle that says "Las amapolas crecen rojas" ("The poppies grow red"), a butterfly on her right shoulder and another on her right foot.Mechi's Tattoos *Her natural hair color is brown. *She is very good at painting. *Her fans are named "Mechistas". *She has a cat called "Helena". *She prefers to use backpacks more than suitcases. *When she received the notice that she was part of the Violetta cast, she was walking down the street. *Martina's mom, Mariana, loves her like her own daughter. *She had her first kiss when she was in a park. *When she has to shoot scenes where she has to act as a villain, she takes a lot of time to prepare for it, because she laughs a lot while shooting. *She can sing in Italian. *When she was 13 years old, she practiced a lot for a role like Ludmila. She also devoted to acting, theater and modeling. *When she was 14 years old, she tried out for a casting, but she didn't get accepted. *Many girls are afraid of her because they think she is like Ludmila, but in real-life she is a very good person. *Unlike Ludmila, Mercedes prefers comfortable and basic clothes instead of glamorous and glittery ones. *She loves travelling in groups of friends and family. *When she hangs out with friends she prefers to go to the movies or go out to eat. *In her spare time she loves to be with friends and family. *She likes to write songs. *When she was 17 years old, she worked as a model for "Utilisma".Mercedes's early life. *When she was 19 years old, she tried up for a role in Violetta, and she was so happy that she even cried when she found out she got accepted. *Her and Lodovica love to sing in Italian. *She began as a model in Argentina. *She was born in Buenos Aires. *She studied jazz dance with Juan Mallach for three years and with Gustavo Carrizo. *She is currently dating Xabiani Ponce De León.Blog post about Mercedes and Xabiani's relationship with photos. *If she wasn't an actress, she would like to be a drama teacher. 10 things about Mercedes Lambre. *She was dating Pablo Espinosa but they broke up.Facts about Mercedes Lambre. *She has more than 10 plants, and one of them is named Ludmila. *She wrote a song called "Luz" for Martina. *She and Xabiani Ponce de Leon have a kitten named Alaska. *She and Jorge Blanco made a birthday cake together for Candelaria's birthday. *Her favourite moment of Violetta en Vivo is when her character, Ludmila, said sorry to Violetta. *The name Mercedes means 'mercy' or 'Mary of mercies'.Meaning of Mercedes *Her favorite Disney princesses are Snow White, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. *In her free time she likes to go out with friends and family, write songs and go to the theater. Gallery Category:Female Casts Category:Female Cast